Closet Love
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: It was at that moment, Perry saw Doofenshmirtz not as the weak imbecile who cursed him every time a battle was lost, but a very forceful, powerful, passionate man. Perryshmirtz. SLASH. Rated M. Co-Written by Meoata. One-shot.


**Authors Note: Haha. YES! **

**Pairing: Perryshmirtz. Rated M. Slash! **

**Created by Meoata and NattyMc. (Slash buddies for life! xD)**

**HEAVY WARNING!**

* * *

In the backyard, behind a tree, was a platypus sleeping in the shade. His eyes opened as he felt his watch vibrate. He disappeared from his owners, producing a fedora from an invisible pocket and placing it on his head, giving himself the persona of Agent P before diving into an elaborate entrance to his headquarters in his yard.

_Agent P!_

He slid down a tube, perfect for sliding, before landing on a soft seat in a chrome room filled with platypus themed gadgets. He looked at the screen before a man with a olive green shirt, white hair, and cool moustache appeared on the screen.

"Good Morning Agent P" Major Francis Monogram greeted him "It seems the evil organization known as LOVEMUFFIN is having a get together this evening. Your mission- along with every other operative -is to infiltrate and keep things neutral. Carl and myself will be in disguise in case anything goes wrong we can-"

"Call for back up!" Carl the Intern chimed in.

"Carl! What did I tell you about interrupting me in front of the agents?! Go stand in the corner and don't come out until it's time to leave for the party!" The major pointed, glaring.

"Yes sir..." The teen slumped his shoulders, slowly making his way to the corner.

"As I was saying..." The man continued "Be at the Rec Center at 8:00 sharp. Monogram out."

Perry saluted and the screen went blank, he was propelled into the sky through a tube. He landed casually next to his owners.

"Oh there you are Perry!"

…

7:50 P.M. He got himself ready for his objective, taking his hovercraft from the agency before leaving out of a contraption in the chimney. In the time between his briefing and now, he downloaded blueprints from the O.W.C.A computer and circled every effective hiding place in red marker to prepare himself for the mission.

He parked his car in the bushes by the Rec Center, taking out his keys from the same pocket he got out his hat and pushed a button, the locking mechanism in the car made the lights blink a bit to prove its effectiveness before his hid himself.

7:55. Just 5 more minutes. He got out a deck of cards and played solitaire as the time passed so he wouldn't succumb to the insanity of boredom. Oddly enough, right after he won a game, he started to see the scientists pile up, one by one, through the doors. Perry could detect Carl and Francis. Their disguises were nothing but lab coats and novelty glasses with the fake nose. Perry didn't know if he should slap himself in the forehead because of their ridiculous disguises or the fact that it appeared that no one knew that they're from the O.W.C.A.

He could hear Doofenshmirtz and Rodney bickering. He didn't pay attention to what it was about though because they constantly bicker about anything and everything. When he was sure that all the scientists were in the building, he ran inside, reading to go to hiding place number two.

He hid himself behind potted plants and other things he was able to hide behind. Sneaking around was easy for him. He had a lot of experience with this technique. No one could possibly-

The agent went wide eyed when he was pulled from behind, being shoved into a nearby closet. A voice whispered into his ear.

"I knew I was being watched," Doofenshmirtz? "We've known each other for so long, I can tell if you're watching me or not." It sounded creepy and fascinating, equally. "This was all just a setup." Perry widened his eyes, was it all a trap? "And now I have the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. Better yet…I can _show_ you…" Wait-what? Perry blushed, really confused about it as Doofenshmirtz nibbled his neck. He had similar feelings about the human, but he dismissed them, knowing it was morally wrong to fall in love with his nemesis AND a human. Th-This was wrong-

He nearly screamed when teeth bit into his furry shoulder. He- he didn't know what to feel...

"Shhhhh" The man purred "We wouldn't want to alert the others now would we?"

Silenced with a kiss were the next words to describe what was happening. Said man connected his mouth to the platypus' beak in desire, kissing the animal gently, almost as if to torment him.

Perry felt too conflicted, too broken by emotion. It was against all laws to commit such a sinful act between man and animal. What was worse was that the animal could feel himself desire more. He realized that he slipped his tongue in Doofenshmirtz' mouth as the man stared at him with wide eyes before a grin was plastered on Doofenshmirtz' face, like a predator captured his prey and was greatly enjoying the taste.

Air was shoved out of the monotreme when he was slammed up against the wall; the man's hands holding his wrists in place. The kissing got more violent. Doof moaned in the animal's mouth.

Such power, such force. It was at that moment, Perry saw Doofenshmirtz not as the weak imbecile who cursed him every time a battle was lost, but a very forceful, powerful, passionate man. Perry moaned, finding all of this way too erotic and realizing that he was turned on in his submissive state under his nemesis, as if he was wrapped around his finger. HE was in charge at this moment and he made it well known. Doof was the agent and his mission was to break the animal. (Or at the very least make him scream).

Perry felt his nemesis grab a firm hold on his hips, slowly lowering both of them to the floor of the dimly lit closet. The man stroked his hips lovingly and passionately, not once breaking the kiss or letting him go.

Doofenshmirtz removed his lips and nuzzled the animal's body with his nose and face. He stopped in the crevice of the agent's neck, whispering in its ear what he promised the platypus underneath him he'd do to it tonight.

The agent felt a throb go through him from the seductiveness of it.

Perry squirmed underneath the touch of the man's long, boney fingers, shivering in anticipation as he felt them stroke every inch of the teal monotreme's body from his head, to his cute little feet, to his tail under the desiring man above.

He felt the hands disappear and wondered what Doofenshmirtz was doing before he took off his lab coat, letting it slide on the floor as he donned his black muscle shirt. He continued to kiss the mammal with passion equal to the intoxicating touches of the man who found his fur so unbelievably soft, he continued.

It was like slow beautiful torture. The feeling of the man's hands gliding over his body, they were gentle and skilled. Amazingly skilled...

He stared up at him, wondering what he'd do- (or touch) next.

Perry felt those magic hands disappear from his body as Doofenshmirtz got himself dressed, standing up, towering over the platypus. He grinned at Perry's look of need that was very clear on him.

"That's just a taste of my promise to you. After this get together, meet me at my place at 10:00." Doofenshmirtz started to walk out the door, the brightness of the hallway was too great and Perry used every ounce of willpower not to pounce on Doof and force those hands to caress him more.

Perry was then left alone as the door closed, taking all light away. He felt confused, needy, and full of conflicting emotions between morality and great lust. He couldn't help but wonder if he should go. It could be a trap, there was usually a trap, but he felt like he would do anything for those hands to dance on his fur.

His wrist communicator beeped a few times. Perry turned it on to see the major and Carl running without their novelty disguises.

"Abort mission, Agent P, abort!" The major said between breaths. "Because of a clumsy intern…" He glared at Carl, "We had to escape."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see Doofenshmirtz, it was like he came out of nowhere." The platypus' eyes widened. Was it his forbidden passion play with Doofenshmirtz that got his superiors in trouble?

Perry ran out, ducking behind every corner in case an evil scientist came by before he escaped through the vents, the only place no one looks, usually. He ran to his car, taking out his keys, deactivating the mechanism before he drove away from the rec center.

He drove for about an hour, not even going to anywhere in particular. Just thinking and circling the town. The only problem was, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to _do_. He didn't know what he had just _done_. He was so confused.

He was confused about his feelings, about Doofenshmirtz' intentions, what he was promised and the apparent meeting he was supposed to attend tonight at 10:00.

Should he ignore his morals, dignity, his self-respect and just go? He was so ashamed and full of guilt. He felt dirty...

He weighed the pros and cons of going into his head. The con was that he would be committing a sin so grave that he wasn't sure if his superiors were going to forgive him if they found out. The pros?

Those hands... The very things that made him melt under Doofenshmirtz, those long boney fingers that could be capable of almost anything. The thought of them touching him like that, so teasingly and so rough made his stomach tingle in pure delight. The things Doofenshmirtz said he'd do with them, the things he wants Doofenshmirtz to do with them, it all made Perry feel a little light headed. It was then official: he had to see him, to be trapped by something so comforting, gentle, and strong under his body.

He realized that as he was thinking about it all, he was heading to Doofenshmirtz as if he subconsciously turned the wheel in his fantasy.

* * *

Perry got there in less than 15 minutes. It helped a bit from the way he was speeding down the roads. He couldn't help himself, he had this great feeling of need and desire that just HAD to be fulfilled.

He screeched to a stop as he swerved to a park, slamming on the breaks. He took the few moments to breath and to work up the courage to get out of the small car.

He looked up at the purple building that looked like Ferb's head. This was a now or never situation for him. He walked inside the front door, walking inside the elevator and pushing the button to Doofenshmirtz' floor. He could feel himself shake in anticipation, he was too excited not to. Those feeling, ones he'd never felt in his business and personal life, were too strong to ignore. He wanted to feel him again, something so loving in his business...

The elevator dinged, signaling that he was on the desired floor. The door opened and Perry buzzed for the doctor's apartment. He calmed himself down as he stood in front of the door and made control knocks. He might as well be professional about this and cannot seem to be overexcited, he cannot make it seem like Doofenshmirtz had the upper hand. The door opened and Perry looked Doofenshmirtz with wide eyes, seeing him in nothing but a white bathrobe.

Now how the hell was he supposed to control himself around that!?

"Ah Perry the Platypus...how, unexpected..." he said the last word with a sly chuckle. "Come in,"

Perry wasn't sure what to do but walk in. Doofenshmirtz closed the door behind him. "Have a seat, drink some tea if you like. It's peppermint." Perry poured some tea for himself and Doofenshmirtz sat across from him, pouring himself some tea. Perry inhaled the tea, smelling the amazing scent that brought him a smile. He poured some sugar and stirred, staring at the man in very revealing clothing.

Doof grinned before spreading his legs, subtlety exposing himself to the platypus that choked on his drink in pure shock and ecstasy. The agent stared with his mouth agape. He backed into the seat when The scientist stood up, slipping the robe off. He walked over to the stock still animal, leaning over him, fully exposed. He got closer until Perry was staring straight at this massive weapon.

Perry did nothing but stare, and get aroused, at the body above, completely frozen in a sexual haze. Guess Doofenshmirtz had to make the first move, again. His long fingers embraced Perry like a cage, giving the platypus what he'd been desiring the whole time. His hands stoke the fur that he desired, soft as a cloud, before he noticed Perry's arousal.

"Ha! I knew you liked it," He said in a seductive yet triumphant tone. Perry blushed, embarrassed at someone seeing something so personal and yet needy at the fact the same someone would touch him everywhere and make him squirm in delight.

The touching got more rough, he jumped at the sudden feeling.

He melted under the touch as his arousal was stroked, moaning softly. The hand that swallowed his part was like magic and he was under a spell that got him drunk with lust. It was the second time that he felt like silly putty and that he could be controlled, molded into whatever the man wanted him to be…

Perry wanted more than just these touches. He chattered, begging for more and hoped that the man would understand.

Doofenshmirtz let go, sucking on one of his fingers seductively. Perry didn't understand what was going on and he was angry that he was being teased again before Doofenshmirtz pulled out his finger, now covered in saliva. As he moved his finger underneath Perry, Perry spread his legs open to get a better view of what was going on before the lubed finger was being inserted inside the mammal slowly.

Perry couldn't help but squeeze himself around the finger and moaned. The feeling was too great, too odd. It forced the scientist to put a little more force into him.

"Relax, Perry the Platypus…" Doof instructed him "It won't hurt much if you do."

Perry did as he was told, but that made the finger slip in a little too fast, giving him an overload of pleasure, forcing him to moan loudly as the tip of the finger hit Perry's special gland.

It rubbed against the gland slowly and twisted against it, making him arch his back. It felt around the walls a little more before starting to thrust slowly. Perry couldn't take it, he felt like he'd explode if he didn't get more.

Doofenshmirtz noticed a bead of clear liquid forming in a small puddle on Perry, overflowing and trailing down the underside of his organ. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the thing that trembled again. It was easier to stroke, now that it was lubricated with natural juices.

The platypus moaned loudly. The hand, now lubricated, felt better on him than it did moments ago. He felt the finger thrust in him slowly as the hand stroked him. He looked at Doofenshmirtz' massive weapon, that pulsed and leaked from the head in a trance, lost in thought of the things he wanted to do to thank him of the night. Just looking at him, his lanky body that hid nothing, aided him in his pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to be close, he breathed laboriously as he felt his pelvis tingle. Doofenshmirtz could tell, quickening his pace of thrusting and stroking, forcing the platypus to squirm, to tighten his insides to try to control the overbearing pleasure. He could feel it rising, reaching to the peak, he screamed.

He arched his back as could feel himself exploding in bursts, crying in bliss as he emptied himself all over his bill, chest, stomach, and all over Doofenshmirtz' hand, tensing every muscle and his sphincter around Doofenshmirtz' finger.

The doctor grinned as he drank in the sight of the exploding platypus who appeared to be completely weak in the pleasure. He was drunk with lust as he saw the object of desire shooting all over himself.

Perry was finished. Everything took a lot out of him, panting as he rides the afterglow. His whole body relaxed before Doofenshmirtz lifted him up. He almost struggled in Doofenshmirtz grasp before he was set down, slowly, on his lap, where Doofenshmirtz' leaking, fleshy spire was right between Perry's legs, towering over his small frame and just in arms reach.

The agent stared on, confused and a little curious. Weren't they finished?

Doofenshmirtz smirked at the confused look on the animals face. Oh they were FAR from finished.

The man placed his hand on the underside of his tower, pushing it back to Perry's face, as if to encourage him to do whatever he wanted. The leaking pre stuck itself to the animal's face, leaving a trail that connected the two.

Perry felt needy to the organ that was almost taller than him. His guts swam as he wrapped his arms around it, licking the head before wrapping his beak around the it, sucking the liquid and the skin in need as he wants to taste the doctor's seed.

Doofenshmirtz moaned as he felt that he broke the agent, feeling his tongue on his sensitive organ, sucking it like the bubbles from a bubble tea.

Doof moaned, rewarding Perry with soft strokes on his head as the agent assaulted the shaft in many ways, pleasing the owner.

Perry smiled as he was petted, that must mean he was doing well. He could feel the organ throb in his mouth as he continued.

The scientist grabbed his fur, breathing as he could feel his climax.

"Ah... Perry the Platypus. I'm gonna-"

Doofenshmirtz screamed, his shaft twitched as he emptied himself in the platypus' awaiting maw. Perry was able to swallow the first two ribbons of seed no problem, but then he couldn't keep up, forcing himself to pull back from the shaft, the last few spurts flew all over his face, covering him in white.

Perry watched the rod go limp as the orgasm finished, he could feel the seed trickle down his face slowly, sucking the streams from the side of his beak, happy to taste the man who was currently recovering his strength.

The platypus turned to his nemesis. They had to be done at this point and he wanted answers. Why did he start all of this? Why did he plan this whole meeting in the first place? Did he really mean what he said back in that closet?

Doofenshmirtz picked the platypus up, both of them were clearly tired from their acts as the man walked to his bedroom, setting his nemesis down beside him. Doofenshmirtz stared at him and sighed.

"I suppose you want an explanation for this, right?" He asked and the animal just nodded in response.

"I was tired" Doof stated bluntly "Tired of everything and everyone. Tired of myself. I let my mind wander one night and you know what I found?"

Perry shook his head.

"Alot. I found a lot. Is anything worth it? Life? My goals? Anything? And that's when I realized...it was you." Before his nemesis chatter, the man continued "You're worth it. You're worth everything- to me at least -and deserve way better treatment than the crap you get now." Doofenshmirtz seemed angry "Your Host Family doesn't know what or _who_ you really are and Major Monobrow and Dr. Coconut treat you like you're nothing but a worker to them. And who does that leave? I'll tell you who! It's me! _I_ am the only one who knows you, and _cares_ about you and loves you for who you are! I also know what you deserve. You deserve to be loved, in more ways than one. You deserve SO much and deal with SO much that it just makes me furious and want to destroy anyone who doesn't treat you right. You're SMART and you're amazing. You don't just do much, you do a lot! To me anyways..." He trailed off "The way you make me feel- I just- *sigh*. You _deserve_ better and _I_ am going to be the one to give it to you" He narrowed his eyes, shaking the platypus once by the shoulders for emphasis.

Perry's eyes widened. He didn't believe he felt that way for him, but the passion that were in his actions proved it and he felt that Doofenshmirtz was right even though he didn't pay much attention to how he was treated because it was his job to be justice's puppet, to fight Doofenshmirtz, but to know that the everyday encounters made him feel that way was heartwarming. He smiled as he felt the hand caress him, slowly drifting off to sleep with his nemesis.


End file.
